


Change of Plans

by xTarmanderx



Series: Morey Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey worries about his baby, M/M, Mason loves him, anniversary dinner, sick daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Mason and Corey get a call that their daughter is sick.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Series: Morey Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Change of Plans

“Lyra’s sick and I don’t know what to do.”

The call comes as Mason is opening the car door for Corey. He doesn’t even have to look at his husband to know they’re on the same page. He shuts the door and climbs back into the driver’s seat while Corey talks to the babysitter, filling him in as they drive. Their sweet baby girl has a fever that won’t come down and Mallory, their trusted babysitter, is only thirteen and she doesn’t know what to do. She cries and cries while talking to Corey, who patiently reassures her that she’s doing everything right and they’ll be home in a few minutes. Mason calls the restaurant to cancel their reservations and apologize for the short notice. 

Corey yanks off his tie as they park, already climbing from the car before Mason has cut the engine. He’s halfway up the stairs when Mason reaches the front door and he can’t help but smile. Corey loves their little girl with every fiber of his being and when she hurts, he hurts too. He follows his husband up the stairs and gently pulls Mallory to the side to check on her, assuring her that everything is fine as Corey soothes their daughter at her bedside. Mallory cries into his chest and Mason slips her an extra twenty dollars, promising her that they aren’t upset for cutting their anniversary dinner short. He sends her home and calls Dr. Geyer, handing over the phone to Corey before he can even say hello. 

As his husband explains everything, Mason goes downstairs and opens his laptop at the kitchen table. He orders Chinese from Corey’s favorite place and starts to chill the bottle of wine that Corey had bought him for their anniversary, something vintage and fancy that Mason’s had an eye on. He pulls up their DVR list and loads up Corey’s favorite soap opera, setting the remote down just as he hears footsteps on the stairs. He opens his arms and Corey wordlessly sinks into his chest, closing his eyes and tightly gripping the back of Mason’s shirt. 

“I’m sorry. Mallory said her fever was high and she was crying and-“

“Our little girl was sick and you were hurting for her. How can I be mad about that?” Mason asks, kissing the top of his head. “Dinner will be here in a few minutes. I ordered from that Chinese place down on 5th that you like so much. The wine is chilling in the freezer and I’ve got the tv ready for us. What did David say?” 

“That it’s probably just a bad cold and she just needs to rest and drink fluids. I set an alarm to give her another dose of medicine in a few hours if she’s awake. She fell back asleep just fine.” Corey says, wiping at his eyes. “Thanks for bringing me home.”

“How could I not? She’s going to be okay, honey. Just let her rest and we’ll check on her in half an hour. Why don’t you go get changed into something more comfortable? I’ll keep an eye on Lyra and then we can settle in for the night.” Mason says, rubbing a hand up and down his back. Corey gradually loosens the hold of the hand still attached to Mason’s shirt and nods, kissing him on the cheek. 

“How did I get so lucky to marry you?” He whispers. Mason presses a kiss to his lips, grinning as he pulls back. 

“I think I’m the lucky one. I’ve got a husband with a heart of gold, a beautiful baby girl that calls us dad, and I don’t have to spend money on steak tonight.” He teases, laughing as Corey rolls his eyes and elbows him. 

“I’ll make it up to you. I know our anniversary dinner took planning-“

“Don’t worry about it. Seriously.” Mason says, kissing the tip of his nose. “A night in with the man I love? What else could I ask for?”


End file.
